Roma Victory
by maestro jedi
Summary: Por que mientras vivio la victoria siempre le sonrio a roma


Mi primer fanfics sobre el personaje roma de hetalia, no se siento que hacen falta fanfics de ellos

Nota uno: quería poner cosas en latín y cartaginés, pero no existe un traductor para lenguajes muertos

Nota dos: para mejor comprensión al menos para los lectores de habla hispana, pondré los nombres en español

Sin más por favor disfrútenlo

Roma miro orgulloso a sus soldados, habían logrado nuevamente una aplastante victoria sobre sus enemigos bárbaros, quien mas que el podría llegar hasta ahí y conquistar lo inconquistable

Caminaba altivo por esas tierras, sus tierras, ya no tierras bárbaras si no gloriosas tierras romanas, tierras de civilización de cultura, de orden

Sus soldados lo miraban satisfechos, mientras se repartían los despegos de los caídos, las armas, algunos adornos de oro, brazaletes de plata, parecían una banda de carroñeros, más que soldados

La ciudad estaba en ruinas, o lo que quedaba de esa ciudad, la última ciudad bárbara de ese territorio inexpugnable, según sus enemigos

Ciudad, a eso llamaban ciudad, no era mas que un montón de ramas y barro, mas parecía un estiercolero que una ciudad

Sus guardias lo seguían respetuosamente mientras entraba en la cabaña principal, donde aguardaba su premio, no tenia prisa de entrar, en realidad no la tenia, el ya no podía huir, o mejor dicho ya no podía huir

Entro en la habitación donde lo habían puesto sus hombres, ahí estaba su premio, mirándolo con una mezcla de terror y enojo, se veía sumamente indefenso, como en realidad lo estaba

- Ven aquí – mascullo fuertemente en su propio idioma, el nunca mancharía su lengua usando otro lenguaje, pero el pequeño parecía sordo ante sus ordenes

- Dije que vinieras – gruño mientras se acercaba ante el pequeño rubio que lo miraba profundamente – cuando yo dijo algo se hace – grito al momento de ponerle una mano en sima y sentir momentos después unos afilados dientes sobre su piel curtida por la guerra

- Pequeño bastador – mascullo mientras echaba al menor sobre la cama – yo mismo te enseñare a respetar – dijo lascivamente mientras desgarraba la ropa del menor, el cual grito con terror ante la acción

El pequeño había tratado todo el tiempo de huir de el, mientras sus ojos color verde esmeralda de humedecían constantemente, mientras ese gigantesco hombre, toqueteaba toda su intimidad, sin que el o alguien pudiera detenerlo

Llevaba horas, con ese pequeño, el cual parecía incluso mas rebelde ante cada envestida de el en su virginal interior, luchando a un contra todo pronostico, a un con su miembro palpitante en su interior, a un cuando el mayor ya lo había poseído un sin numero de veces

- Eres estupendo – susurro el romano, mientras continuaba mordisqueando la oreja del rubio – serás una buena provincia y aprenderás a obedecerme, como tus demás parientes – murmuro – después de todo casi toda tu familia ahora me sirve – dijo fríamente, mientras se venia por ultima vez dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo

Habían pasado varios días, desde ese incidente, y ahora si el podía regresar a casa, con la completa sumisión de britania al poder imperial, mientras la antigua nación, le prestaba juramento, el se llevaba su premio, el pequeño hijo de esa brava mujer cargado de cadenas, golpeado humillado y mancillado

- Déjalo con el resto – murmuro mientras subían a la gigantesco Quinquirremo, mientras el se alegaba, el pequeño fue llevado a la bodega, donde se acuclillaban un sin numero mas de chicos de su edad, con miradas perdidas, ropas desgarradas, señales a un de cortes y ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, no supo por que pero el pequeño rubio, se arrogo a los brazos de uno mayor que el que simplemente lo abrazo

Mientras en el camarote principal

Ahora controlaba todo el occidente, desde ser una pequeña ciudad, y ser abusado constantemente por Etruria, esas naciones bárbaras celtitas de la galia cisalpina, hasta su enfrentamiento brutal contra Grecia, y su peor enemigo, Cartago, había disfrutado tanto, su victoria final, sobre Cartago

Flash back

Año 146 a. C, a las afueras de lo que alguna vez fuera la poderosa Capital del imperio cartaginés

Roma se alzaba victoriosa, sobre su enemigo caído, al cual simplemente sostenía con una mano, mientras con otra le acariciaba lascivamente su mejilla derecha

- Y pensar que pudiste ser un buen mozuelo a mis servicios – susurro el romano, mientras le robaba un beso agrio al vencido

- Púdrete - repuso el cartaginés arrogante

- Quizás algún día me pudra, pero por el momento, creo que prefiero disfrutar mi premio – susurro el romano, mientras que dos de sus soldados mostraba a un pequeño castaño, completamente desnudo

- Antonio – murmuro el africano al ver a su pequeño hijo

- Veo que la arrogancia ya no te acompaña – replico el romano

- Por favor todo menos el, es tan solo un niño, que no suficiente tienes con a ver matado a su madre, ahora piensas robarle su inocencia – gruño el cartaginés, tratando de liberarse de esa maldita mano

- De vistes de haber pensado en eso ante de declararme tres guerras, antes de a ver engendrado en tu casa a Aníbal, antes de que ese mal nacido mancillara suelo italiano, antes de levantar a un gigante, pacifico y dormido – susurro el italiano

- Pacifico – replico el cartaginés – que esa mentira te la crea tu puto egipcio todos sabemos lo que quieres – gruño la vieja nación – pero escúchame bien Roma, ninguna nación nunca lo lograra – exclamo

- ¿Como lo sabes? – reafirmo el romano mirándolo con desprecio

- Por que siempre abra uno de nuestra especie que te desafié, siempre abra nueva sangre, nuevos pueblos y como yo tuve mi final, tu también tendrás el tuyo – murmuro al mismo instante de sentir una fría espada atravesando sus entrañas

- Solo Júpiter Olimpicus lo sabe – mascullo el roma – en cuanto a ti, creo que es hora de que complazcas a tu nuevo amo – gruño el mayor mientras se acercaba al pequeño el cual temblaba lleno de miedo

Fin del flash back

Así había sido toda su vida, guerras, mujeres, sexo, comida, diversión, poder, dinero todo y mas, sin limites sin restricciones, y eso nunca cambiaria, pensó el romano, mientras caminaba hacia su bodega, donde aguardaban las pequeñas naciones capturadas, ansiosas por tener un poco del poderoso roma, en su interior al menos por algunos minutos

Tan solo el y el mundo, ni más ni menos, pensó al momento de cerrar, la puerta, esa noche solo se escucharían el murmullo de las olas y los sollozos de las inocencias robada por un cruel golpe

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, creo que me quedo algo simplón, pero me gustaría tener su opinión, sin mas me despido

Que la fuerza los acompañe


End file.
